The objective of this research is the synthesis of five compounds which we feel have a high probability of being effective inhibitors of the enzyme HMG-CoA reductase. The molecules are designed to mimic the structural characteristics of the natural substrate for the enzyme, 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A or the intermediate in the two step reduction, mevaldic acid coenzyme A hemithioacetal. However, they have been designed so the C-S bond which breaks in the second step of the reduction is replaced by a non-labile C-C bond. Thus the potential inhibitors should readily bind to the active site of the enzyme but be incapable of conversion of products and hopefully not easily released by the enzyme either.